


A reversal of the Nitori waiting at home as a present for Rin scenario

by sever77



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Explicit Consent, M/M, Makishima is just a cameo because I needed some name that wasn't someone they know from school, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rin only bottoms for this fic, Versatile Nitori, Versatile Rin, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Mo's birthday, 4th of March (I hope)<br/>Rin is waiting for Nitori at home, with a couple of sex toys and some baby blue lingerie, Nitori knows because of snapchat, and that one email Rin sent<br/>I tried to write them just being in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	A reversal of the Nitori waiting at home as a present for Rin scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Rin works by commission, that's why he's at home, Nitori gets off at five, five thirty on saturdays

Lingerie, Rin had lingerie on. Nitori understood why he'd send the snapchat, but he was at work, and it was sort of _not_ safe for work. He screenshotted it anyway, taking note of the baby blue fabric doing little to conceal Rin's boner. Then the next one came through a few minutes later, his butt… the only clothes in the way were a tiny bow, baby blue. Nitori fought the urge to go to the bathroom and snapchat something he shouldn't be doing back. He still had an hour of work, and he didn't want to be fighting an arousal for his normal brain functions. A client coughed.

“Yes, Makishima? Right, I'll just tell her you're here, feel free to take a seat.”

The hour went by with him checking the time every few seconds, Rin had even left a video, _porn_ , in his _work_ email, and, holy shit, he had sex toys, when did he buy them? He ended up negotiating with his supervisor to leave ten minutes early and avoid the daily closing down of the centre delay, claiming an upset stomach. In the privacy of his car, he looked at the rest of the snapchats. A vibrator on his dick, three fingers in his ass?! Then a buttplug?! How much money did he spend? He sent an “on my way” text and started his car to drive home to what looked like a waiting bottom.

There was moaning, as soon as he entered their house. As he opened the bedroom door, he saw Rin's dick, his eyes were drawn to it first, hard, still with a bullet vibrator taped on the underside.

“Good evening Ai,” Rin managed to say, despite the stimulation, “like what you see?”

He noticed the lingerie was discarded on the floor and Rin already had cum on his stomach.

“Started without me, did you?” Nitori asked.

“You know me, always the troublemaker.”

“Right, I'm going to be as fast as I can with a shower, too dirty from work, showers are relaxing anyway.” Nitori said.

“But this is okay? You're not avoiding it? I can stop if you want.”

“No! Keep… edging, you must've been at it for a while.” Nitori said.

“Sorry, forgot when you got off.”

“Heh, got off.” Nitori joked.

A smirk, “I know.”

In the shower for what lasted a minute and unable to stifle his own boner, Nitori dried off and didn't bother with clothes.

“Condom?”

“Why do I have to tell you every time – my top drawer.”

“Lube?”

“Right beside the condoms, do you ever listen?” Rin teased.

“You know me, Rin- _senpai_.”

A gasp from Rin, “Ai, you know what that does to me.”

“Senpai.”

“Can't believe you used that to get me hard in public.”

“With permission.” Nitori reminded.

“Yeah, yeah.”

While they were making idle chat, Nitori managed to get a condom on himself and plenty of lube on the condom.

“Lying on your side? Isn't that the usual?”

“Sure.” Rin replied, moving to the position.

Nitori twisted the butt plug around, drawing familiar noises from Rin.

“I love you like this.” He said in a sincere voice, deeper than his regular.

“I love you too, if you want, we can switch after.”

“Let's talk about now.”

Nitori removed the butt plug, making appreciative murmurs about how his hole looked, then the question of if he was ready, if he was sure. Rin gave an affirmative, and Nitori slowly slid his dick in. There wasn't as much resistance as usual, ass already open from a butt plug. Nitori asked for confirmation again, reaching around to turn off the vibrator and peel the sticky tape off. He started thrusting, slow, loving thrusts.

“Do you… like the toys?” Rin asked, sentence broken by his breathing.

“You're the one using them, how was… your first orgasm?” Nitori asked.

“Today or ever?” Rin teased.

Nitori reached around again, this time to start giving Rin something to rub his cock against.

“I've got to trim my nails sometime.” Nitori commented.

Rin made an agreeing noise, he couldn't get out enough for a sentence any more.

“Ai… close.”

The sounds of skin slapping skin got louder as Nitori thrusted faster and a bit deeper. He leaned close to Rin's ear to whisper.

“Cum for me, Rin- _senpai_.”

Rin did, groaning with pleasure. His sphincters clenched down on Nitori's dick and that was enough for him. He pulled out, cumming in the condom anyway. He kept panting as they both cooled down, Rin reached for the fan remote, turning it on. Half a minute later, Rin spoke.

“I love you, Ai. I love Nitori Aiichirou.”

“And I love Matsuoka Rin. My senpai.”

Eventually they got up to clean off in the shower. Nitori wouldn't stop murmuring what a good boy Rin was, perfect boyfriend, giving the best sex in the world. Rin gave some compliments back.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope that's a satisfactory ending, I didn't know what to do after orgasm, as not many fics go further, bit I think there would be some aftercare, even if there wasn't anything particularly dom/sub involved  
> and if anyone wants to do something inspired by this where Rin is a TOP waiting at home for Nitori, please list it as inspired by or tag sever77 on tumblr, because I'd love to see it!


End file.
